Blame & Forgiveness
by xDebbie-Turnerx
Summary: Will and Tia Dalma story Tia explains the seriousness of forgiving to a heartbroken Will. [Pairings: WillTia]


**Blame And Forgiveness**  
_Middle-of-the-Ocean_  
**Pairings:-** Tia Dalma & William Turner hints of Elizabeth and Jack  
**Warnings**:- DMC Spoilers  
**Disclaimers**:- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I only own the plot, which is also somewhat connected to Disney so… really I don't own anything.

* * *

The blacksmith-turned-pirate leant against the railing on the large boat, his hair blowing around, as he had not tied it up this morning. His eyes cast down, as he looked very much the looser losing his beloved Elizabeth. Well he was at the most certain that he had lost her… he had witnessed that kiss. William Turner gave a single sigh, which sailed around and hit a pair of watching ears. Will hadn't known that there was someone behind him so he would not turn around to see. He just felt so useless. What good would he be trying to help rescue Jack at world's end after he hated the Captain so much.

"William." He bit his bottom lip as he heard that heavily accented voice. Only one person on ship called him William, well her and their Captain – Captain Barbossa. He knew though that the accented voice was most definitely the female, Tia Dalma. "William you are alright, yes? You seem to have lost faith in what we are searching for." Searching for? Just what was he searching for now? Even if he had that compass he had no desire in wanting anything and he had no real answer to give the voodoo/gypsy lady.

"I'm fine." All he could do was lie. He felt bad doing so. He was a noble man after all so of course he would feel awkward lying to her. His dark eyes sailed down to where his hand was touched by one much darker in shade and also much warmer than his own. He watched as the fingers trailed around his own in a comforting manner. "Honestly, Tia…" Even that was not honest. Tia didn't understand and even if he were to tell her she wouldn't understand what was going on. Her hand laid on top of his, the metal of her ring cold.

"Sometimes… forgiveness may seem the hardest thing to do. If it is not for blame then would we have forgiveness?" Just where was she going? Will looked up to her face. Her dark make-up, the small circles below her eyes… her black painted lips. "No, blame is the opposite of forgiveness and if you do not have the full story then you do not have the right to blame so then it would be easier to forgive." He understood what she was trying to say. Did he not know the reason why Elizabeth had kissed Jack? Perhaps he didn't… but he felt as if he had lost her and it didn't hurt as much when he was around Tia.

3- 3 - 3

Tia sighed as she stared at him. Did he understand the meaning to her explanation? Her hand trailed around his fingers once more as her heat transferred to his cold hand. He had been outside in the cold for so long now. Everyone else was asleep. Her eyes looked down towards the moving current, the sea was so calm and beautiful. How she had missed sailing on the sea. It was amazing the drift of the passage below you as the ship moved. Tia bit her bottom lip. They weren't that different, Will and her. She had once said that he should get to know her… that he should though. Then he would see it too."Jack and I." She spoke calmly. "We were once lovers. You and Elizabeth were, are." So she did know what was going on. How did Tia know? Did Elizabeth tell her? No, it was destiny that Tia would find out what was going to happen. She had hinted to Jack the last time she had saw him that he may had not known what he had wanted… perhaps Jack had already known he had wanted Elizabeth by even that time. "We are similar, we care about others who may not care about us… we even care for each other, don't we?" She asked kindly. Her hand trailed away from Will's. Tia turned and left. Tia could have said that she fell for Will easily, that day when she had realised how good looking he was and his soft noble personality – much different and softer than Jack's. It was nice to know there were those kinds of men in the world… When she reached the door to the cabin where Elizabeth was sleeping she sneaked a final look at Will.

3- 3- 3

He placed his hand on the edge of the ship looking down at the now drifting sea. He cared of course he cared. About Elizabeth, sure he cared but hate and hurt was taking over… was taking over but it had shifting. There was Tia. She asked if they cared about each other. She must have cared about him to ask that. Didn't she trust him? Didn't she realise that he cared about her also.

"Yes I do care." He mumbled into the night air. "More than you'll ever know." His heart beat at a steady beat as a familiar face formed into the water, he had usually seen visions of Elizabeth but this time it was different. It was the concerned expression of Tia Dalma. Perhaps if Elizabeth was ready to leave him… then he was ready to forgive her for what he had seen. Forgiveness was the better side of blame. If you falsely accuse someone then you must plead forgiveness. If Elizabeth truly loved someone other than him then he must find it in his heart to accept it.

He was, actually right then, accepting it. He would plead forgiveness if he had anything to forgive. He didn't, except for these new feelings of gratitude and devotion for Tia. She was trying to help him, always tried to help him. She was very straightforward with what she did and said. She had a sense of magic around her and he wanted to know all about her. She also had the key… everything around them had keys. They had searched for keys to a chest… well she had the key to his feelings. Whether it is an invisible lock and key set or not… she still owned it. She had managed to say the right things to him that night… even if he originally didn't want to hear them.


End file.
